Million Reasons
by Harper Sy
Summary: High school can be described as many things. Fun and memorable for some; horrible and pointless for others. For Mary Katherine, she honestly could care less when it came to high school. She viewed it as unnecessary, and if she had it her way, she would have dropped out a long time ago. The only reason she didn't was because of one person.
1. Chapter 1: A New Halfa in Town

_I bow down to pray,_

 _I try to make the worse seem better,_

 _Lord, show me the way,_

 _To cut through all his worn out leather,_

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away,_

 _But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

-Million Reasons; **by Lady Gaga**

* * *

When I look around the halls of Casper High, I see a lot of different things. I see a typical cliche high school. Motivational posters; teachers and students walking up and down the halls; lockers and the smell of not only too many people crammed into one space, but sadness and uncertainty from those around me. I see students of all kinds scrambling to find their place in the school's hierarchy. The popular kids reign supreme over all of us, even the teachers. The jocks and the cheerleaders, the stereotypical kings and queens of the school. Just underneath _them_ are the other socially acceptable individuals. If they can afford nice clothes and the latest technology, they're considered popular. But that doesn't mean techno-geek Tucker Foley counts as "popular". No, according to the social hierarchy, he's beneath even the most made fun of kids in the school.

All mention of techno-geeks aside, Casper High's social hierarchy was very generic. Very _predictable_. From the most popular in the school, the tiers went down until only the most undesirable individuals remained. The outcasts not even the _outcasts_ wanted. I fit into that category. I was among those the popular kids couldn't associate with. No, the one the popular kids _refused_ to associate with. In their minds, they wouldn't be caught _dead_ with me. Which I always thought was funny, since I'm already half-dead to begin with. At least, that's how I view myself. Only because it's true, though. Being a half-ghost loser in a school full of superficiality can be difficult; and yeah, I have to put up a mask of being someone I'm not, but it's for my own protection. Isn't that what high school is all about? Putting up a mask to protect yourself? If the whole school found out about my ghost powers, I'd be ostracized even more. Never in the _history_ of existence has there been recorded cases of a ghost/human hybrid. Yet, here I am. Probably the only one of my kind.

But I look around the halls of Casper High, and I see a lot of different things. I see those posters and lockers. I see the students and teachers and I smell all the horrendous scents that come with high schools. I feel the emotions of everyone inside Casper High and I feel the need to rip my hair out. Everyone's so obsessed with their appearance and how to make themselves look better. Everyone is so. . .unhappy. Including me. I can't seem to find it within myself to make high school work. I don't know how to be _normal_. It's like that was never programmed into me. Well, it wasn't.

Who am I kidding? What does it even matter, anyway? I go to a school named Casper High in the city of Amity Park. I'm a loser, the lowest of the low in my school's social hierarchy. My only purpose, apparently, is to be the butt of every popular kid's joke. But I don't let their words get to me. I have other things to worry about than the hurt they try to put on me.

 ***:.｡..｡.:***

I wasn't originally from Amity Park. I moved there recently with my mother and my sister. It was a new beginning, the hope for a better future. That's what my mother told me. I don't know. From what I've gathered, Amity Park is a bit of bore. Not a whole lot happens, and even if something _remotely_ interesting were to arise, it would only die out just as quickly as it appeared. I found that to be quite tiresome, if I were to be completely honest.

Originally, before coming to Amity Park, my mother, sister, and I grew up in a small town in New York, just a couple miles outside of Brooklyn. The town itself was nothing special, but when tragedy hit, we had to leave. It was for our own protection that we left New York, and I'm grateful we did. I can only _imagine_ the horrors that would've transpired if we stayed.

But I feel as though delving too much into personal info can be boring. What's important is learning along the way, seeing the kind of person someone can be and transform into. I don't know if that makes sense. I suppose what I _want_ to happen, is for my own person to be hinted at, maybe looked into in little bits, along the way. I don't want too much being said at one time, but I also don't want to keep everything a secret. That would be very unfair to all of you, right? To keep my backstory, my everything, a secret? What kind of narrator would I be if I did that? So, hopefully you all can be patient with me. I've got a lot to go into, and I'm hoping you all have the time.

And on that note, I'll introduce myself. I'm Mary Katherine. And no, _Katherine_ is not my last name. It's kind of like a second first name for me. According to my mother, Raina, my "second first name" was actually my grandmother's name. My _real_ last name is Alvarez. I may be half-ghost, but I'm also half-Peruvian. Which, for me, I consider to be fantastic.

 ***:.｡..｡.:***

Ghosts are. . . _strange_. They can take the form of any _one_ or any _thing_. Whether it be humanoid, animalistic, amorphous, _whatever_ \- if a ghost can transform into it, they'll likely do it. _I_ find it to be intriguing, while Raina and my sister find it to be horrifying. They don't really understand my connection to ghosts. They _try_ to, but it's not something they can just. . . _comprehend_. Now, I'm not saying I'm some kind of ghost master, but I've learned a lot in my short time on Earth. Being a halfa means that I get the best of both worlds. I've spent fourteen years learning how to be a human, but I've also tried spending my time learning how to be a ghost, too.

Ghost powers, transformation, knowing which ghost goes where in the Ghost Zone - it's a never-ending process. In my time studying up on them, I've learned about specific abilities associated with specific ghosts. Ember's good with music while Skulker is good at hunting. The Lunch Lady loves meat and Desiree can grant anyone's wish. The list could go on. And by learning their strengths, I can empower myself even more. I can get my ghost abilities up to the next level, so if I ever find myself in a fight between Skulker or Desiree, or even the likes of Ember, I'll be ready to go. Fighting ghosts, learning about my heritage, that's important to me. I can't learn that at high school. Math, science, English, gym - those subjects won't teach me how to control my abilities or which parts of the Ghost Zone I'm allowed to travel to. Casper High may be good for some kids, but for me, it's a complete waste of time.

Who has time for a basic _human_ education when there are literal _dimensions_ that have yet to be understood?*

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know this chapter is a bit short, and I wanted to make it longer, but I wasn't sure what else to put in to make it better. And with that, I'll leave the rest up to you guys. If you've got any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to give it, okay? I'd love to know how I can improve my writing so I can improve this story.**

 **Nothing in Danny Phantom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks on my feet. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Be sure to leave a random fact in the review section. It can be on something old or on something new. It's up to you guys.**

 **I'll see you guys later, okay?**

 **Harper Sy**


	2. Chapter 2: I Act Like Such a Freak

_Dear diary,_

 _Why? (Why do they hate me?)_

 _(Why don't I fight back?)_

 _(Why do I act like such a creep?)_

 _Why? (Why won't he date me?)_

 _(Why did I hit him?)_

 _(Why do I cry myself to sleep?)_

-Beautiful; **from the Off-Broadway performance, Heathers: the Musical**

* * *

The way I saw it, there was something almost _therapeutic_ about hearing that first bell ring. The way it echoed down the hall and nearly drowned out the conversations of the students made me feel a bit relaxed. The _reason_ I found that bell to be so therapeutic was because of how automatic everyone's response was to it. Students went from talkative and relaxed to irritated and exhausted. Teachers went and hid themselves away in their classrooms until the first wave of kids settled. For me, that bell told a different story. For me, it usually signified my attempts in skipping class. While it may seem trivial, I always looked for creative ways to get out of school. Having ghost powers was a definite plus for me.

So, as the wave of students started shuffling their way to their classes, I made sure to hang back long enough to sneak into the girls' bathroom. That was where I'd usually go to figure out ways to escape.

Quickly making my way into the nearest restroom I could find, I hurried in and waited until the door closed behind me. Looking at each stall, I made sure the bathroom was empty before transforming. A bright light encompassed my body before I started to feel the changes. I quickly noticed the differences in my clothes. My human clothes quickly altered to what my ghost-half typically wears. Ripped blue jeans turned into black high-waisted jeans that ended about mid-thigh. My favorite t-shirt and sweat jacket turned into a black tank top with an oversized, white, off-the-shoulder boho sweater. Even my _shoes_ changed. Tennis shoes to combat boots. Pretty cool, if I do say so myself. And when I looked down at myself, at my change of clothes and physical appearance, I couldn't help but smile. Turning into a ghost gave me an almost freeing experience. It gave me the chance to be someone else, to live a life that seems more exciting. Being in school never gave me that feeling. It always felt like I was being brushed off and ignored within Casper High. But having the ability to skip class - to skip _school_ , even - without detection was the one thing I would always be grateful for.

Turning invisible _and_ intangible, I adjusted my backpack before phasing through the girls' bathroom. By the time I exited, the hallways were practically empty. I took note of how some classroom doors were open, and other were closed. Another typical sight within my high school.

Scowling slightly, and keeping myself invisible, I chose to walk as silently as possible down the hall. I knew that as a ghost, even as a human, too, I could fly out of the school. I just wanted to humor myself. I wanted to see each classroom I walked by while I made my way out of Casper High. I wanted to see the teachers, the students, _every_ one as I made my grand exit. To me, I found it hilarious how easily they could overlook such obvious oddities in their lives. A half-ghost goes to their school, yet they choose to bully her and ignore her. I could very well use my powers as a bit of payback for everyone who's bothered me, but I knew better than to be _that_ reckless. It would take a true idiot to use their powers that way.

 _Well, you must be a whole different kind of idiot,_ I thought sarcastically. _You're not using your powers as payback; you're using them to skip school._

Letting out a soft snort, I couldn't help but shake my head. I saw myself as above revenge, but not above getting an education. That's probably why my mother gets so frustrated with me sometimes. Raina always gets so pissed when she gets calls from the school. She can't seem to comprehend why I don't want to _go_ to class, but it's simple in my eyes. School isn't my thing. _People_ aren't my thing. I'd rather be out, as a ghost, studying and investigating the Ghost Zone. I'd rather go out and understand why I am the way I am. Instead, I'm locked in a school for most of the year, for most of my young _life_ , being categorized by people I don't care about. It's absolute bullshit.

As I walked by one classroom, one with its door wide open for anyone to look in, I took a quick peak before walked off. Only I didn't walk off just yet. I paused. It was Mr. Johnston's class. One of the few English teachers at the school, aside from Mr. Lancer. Mr. Johnston wasn't really liked by students, but he was tolerated more than Mr. Lancer.

Letting out a snicker, I let my eyes scan over the class itself. For a moment, my eyes just barely skimmed over the exhausted students. Some had a look of complete disinterest while others looked like they were on the verge of sleep. I could understand, Mr. Johnston's class wasn't the best. I had him as my second to last teacher, and he wasn't particularly fond of me. In fact, a lot of my teachers weren't. The only one who did was probably one teacher who _did_ like me, and it would have to be her music teacher, Mrs. Byrne. She could tolerate me at the best of times, but our relationship was good. She helped me when I needed it, and I'd do my best to _not_ be a total brat in her class.

But while I continued to scan Mr. Johnston's class, my gaze fell on one student in particular. One who had messy black hair and distant blue eyes. He wasn't exactly _tall_ , and he seemed to be rather scrawny. But there was something about him that set him apart from the other students. He had this _glow_ around him, one that was all too familiar to me. My stomach churned.

 _It can't be,_ I thought. _I've been in this school long enough to know the students. I know they're all human. But him. . .he has that glow._

Pursing my lips, I extended my left hand. The one thing I was thankful for was, even while invisible and intangible, any kind of ghostly glowing that came from my body wouldn't be seen from the human eye. So when my left hand started glowing, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Forming in the palm of my hand was the outline of my staff. I only brought it out very rarely, only under very specific circumstances. Now was one of those circumstances. When my staff finished forming and solidifying, I gripped it tightly. It was one of my most helpful weapons when it came to practicing my abilities and fending off ghosts, but I didn't want to rely on it so much.

 _Just do what you need to do,_ I thought quickly. _Just clear your mind, okay?_

Taking a deep breath, I focused my energy into my staff. I tightened my grip on it, hoping that it would help in some way. It only took a minute at most, but the silvery material that made up my staff started to warm.

 _It's working,_ I thought.

My eyes quickly darted to the top of my staff, where it split off and formed a circle. In the center, lays a small crystal orb. When my energy goes through the staff, the orb can help me see the true forms of creatures — particularly ghosts — disguising themselves as humans. So I watched as my energy flowed into the orb, as it went from clear to dark red. I let out a shaky breath as the orb started to grow, becoming bigger, glowing a bright red. Once it filled the opening at the top of my staff, I ceased the flow of my energy, instead, placing my staff directly in front of the boy with the glow.

"Show me his true form," I whispered. The orb shone a bright light onto the boy. The light stayed on him for a brief moment before confusion started to bubble within me. His true form. . .wasn't what I expected. His body flickered between human and ghost. From black to snow white hair; from blue eyes to green. "This can't be right," I murmured. "Is he. . .?"

The more I looked at him, the more I started to realize that maybe he was. His eerie glow was that of a ghost, but my staff showed him stuck between human and paranormal. It was bizarre to say the least. But that could only mean one thing, right? If my staff showed him being stuck between forms, then that meant he was a halfa, like me. Which may explain a lot, but still left a lot of unanswered questions. If he truly _was_ a halfa, that meant I wasn't the only one. But that also had me wondering how he obtained his abilities. I was born half-ghost, so my abilities were expected to occur. Was he born, like me? Or was he the result of something else?

 _I need to know what he is,_ I thought. _If he's a threat, I can't have him wandering around with other humans._

Lowering my staff, I kept my gaze on the boy for a little longer. He looked so unassuming. There was _nothing_ about him that would've screamed halfa, or anything related to the supernatural. But then again, the same could go for me, too. I don't exactly scream half-ghost, even if I use my abilities — albeit under the radar — in public.

With that, I chose to turn around and proceed out of the school. I could figure out what to do with that peculiar boy later.

 **°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

Amity Park seemed to be unlike anything I've ever experienced. I've never encountered another potential half-ghost before. I thought I was the only one in existence. I never would've guessed that I'd find another. Crossing my arms over my chest, I couldn't help but set my jaw.

 _I'll have to keep an eye on him,_ I thought. _That's all I can really do right now._

Looking around, I took in the sight before me. After managing an exit from Casper High, I decided to, after transforming back into a human, travel downtown. I wanted to just _think_ before I did anything excessive.

"You've got to keep yourself calm, okay?" I murmured. "I can't let this get to me."

 **°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

Danny felt as though someone was watching him. Just for a fleeting moment, he did. He didn't it. On top of _that_ , his Ghost Sense was on the verge of going off, which put him on edge. So, as a result of those two things, Danny was sitting in Mr. Johnston's class, tense and ready to bolt at any given moment. If his Ghost Sense was practically on the verge of going off, then a ghost had to be nearby. If he felt as though someone was watching him, then it could very well be a ghost. He couldn't afford to just sit back and wait for something to happen. He had to make a move.

 _God only knows Mr. Johnston won't let people leave easily,_ Danny thought. It was the truth. Being one of the most disliked teachers at Capser High, Mr. Johnston had a bit of a problem when it came to students wanting to leave. Whether it was to the restroom or some other reason, there was always a reason for the request to be denied.

But God help anyone who tried to get Danny to stop whatever mayhem that might ensue.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Guys, I know it's been too long since I posted this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it, okay? Give constructive criticism wherever you think it's necessary. That'll be extremely helpful for me, okay?**

 **Do I own anything in the Danny Phantom universe? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an appreciation for the show Doctor Who. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **With that, I suppose I'm done with this for now.**

 **Be sure to leave a random fact of your choosing. It could be on something new or on something old; it's up to you guys!**

 **I'll see you guys later, okay?**

 **Harper Sy**


End file.
